EL FIN
by Somebody-I-used-to-be
Summary: Un niño se adentra en un mundo donde el hielo gobierna y peligros habitan después de perder todo lo que ten¡a y se ve obligado a enfrentarse a numerosos peligros para sobrevivir.
1. Prologo

27 de Julio de 2274, -20ºC, actualmente la temperatura media del planeta es de -42º celsius.

Hace casi 50 años desde que se consumió completamente el petróleo y la humanidad esta en peligro. Las bajas temperaturas hacen que los mas débiles caigan enfermos y se mueran debido a la falta de recursos, el resto se refugian en cuevas cerca de las montañas para poder aislarse del frío y de las tormentas. Poca vegetación queda y la mayoría de especies animales se han extinguido. Solo quedan grandes desiertos helados, las grandes ciudades han caído, se han consumido la mayoría de recursos y los que todavía quedan están enterrados bajo el hielo a decenas de metros de manera que son inalcanzables. Solo queda esperar a la muerte en este mundo, al menos eso es lo que decía mi difunto abuelo.

Hoy he salido al exterior para ver como estaba el panorama debido a que necesitábamos salir a cazar porque no estábamos quedando sin alimentos. Por suerte, con los prismáticos pude localizar a un zorro que deambulaba por la zona. Avisé a mi padre para prepararnos para salir e ir a por aquel zorro. No perdimos el tiempo y salimos con nuestros "Aqtigi" (Abrigo de piel típico de los Inuits) y el arco, junto un carcaj de flechas, y procedimos a la caza.

-¡Papá!, date prisa o vamos a perder el rastro.- Dije mientras echaba a correr.

-No te preocupes Leo, las huellas nos guiarán. Debemos ser cautelosos.- Anunció mientras afilaba las puntas de flecha con su sonrisa habitual.

Mi padre, al contrario que mi abuelo, siempre pensó que todavía tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes. El nunca perdía la esperanza, ni siquiera la perdió cuando perdimos a mamá. Yo apenas la recuerdo, lo único de lo que me acuerdo es de su rostro sonriéndome mientras me tenia en brazos, era como si de un ángel se tratase. Por desgracia es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. En cuanto a mi padre, lo admiraba mucho. Él me contaba historias sobre como era todo antes de que el mundo se fuese al garete y parecía un mundo fácil donde todo el mundo era feliz, pero yo solo conocía el mundo actual. Ni siquiera conocía a alguien que no fuese de la familia puesto que cuando yo era muy pequeño tuvimos que irnos del anterior refugio debido a una pelea entre mi padre y los demás. De eso hace ya 13 años y por aquel entonces yo tenia 2.

-Se ha parado, es nuestra oportunidad, ¡dispara!- Le dije a mi padre nervioso.

-Shhh, calla.- Me susurró. -Debemos esperar a que nos guíe hacia su madriguera, entonces y solo entonces debemos disparar.-

En ese momento entendí el sentido de la caza. Mi padre era muy astuto para este tipo de cosas, así que seguimos a la presa hasta su madriguera donde ahí residía la hembra con sus cachorros. No nos detectaron, manteníamos la distancia para que no nos olieran. En el momento en el que se adentraron en su agujero nos pusimos manos a la obra y plantamos una trampa justo en la entrada. Empezaba a anochecer y era peligroso estar fuera, debíamos volver a casa cuanto antes o seria demasiado arriesgado pasar la noche fuera. Mi padre, había dejado un rastro porque ya presentía que iba a pasar esto entonces no tuvimos problema para volver. Cuando llegamos, encendí un fuego para esta calientes durante la noche en la cueva. Empezaba a tener hambre y no podía dormir, mi padre se quedo dormido prácticamente enseguida después de tumbarse sobre el saco de dormir. Decidí asomarme a la "puerta" que construimos de piedra y hielo, y me asomé para ver que pasaba fuera. Abrí un poco la puerta y vi que la noche estaba tranquila, el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y una aurora boreal. Me quede asombrado ante tanta belleza, no pensé que la naturaleza pudiese crear algo semejante y mas en una zona como en la que estábamos, donde es muy inusual ver una. No se cuanto tiempo me quedé observándola pero me estaba empezando a conciliar el sueño así que cerré la puerta y me volví a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y mi padre ya estaba preparado para salir a comprobar la madriguera.

-Voy a salir ya, me adelantaré para ver como esta la cosa. Ya conoces el camino, te estaré esperando.- Dijo mientras sonreía como siempre.

-Vale, salgo enseguida- Dije con un tono enérgico mientras me preparaba.

Cuando salí empecé a seguir el camino que había dejado mi padre pero a mitad de camino me percate de que me había perdido. Pensé que me había saltado una de las marcas que dejo mi padre en los trozos de hielo que había por el camino, pero en realidad fue que se quedó enterrado. Acto seguido escuche un grito, era la voz de mi padre. Así que corrí y corrí hacia donde provenía el sonido y llego un momento en el que deje de escucharlo. Me temía lo peor. Poco después conseguí llegar al lugar donde encontramos la madriguera. Me quedé atónito al ver tanta sangre sobre la nieve, no me creía lo que estaba pasando.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

Decidí seguir el rastro de sangre. A medida que iba avanzando el corazón se me encogía más y más. Tenía miedo.

-¡Papá!-Grité-¿Papá, dónde estas?

De pronto me percaté de que estaba tirado en la nieve a lo lejos. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

-Papá, no...-Mientras lloraba-Noo...no puedes dejarme aquí sólo-

Después de lamentarme tanto me fijé en que le habían sacado las tripas, solo unas garras descomunales podrían hacer semejante cosa. Pero si fue una bestia, ¿porqué no se lo comió? y más habiendo una escasez enorme de comida en a región. Ninguna criatura que conociese haría algo parecido.

-¡Heey tu!- Gritó alguien a lo lejos mientras se acercaba

-Vete de aquí, no quiero más problemas-

-Tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño. Es que he visto un rastro de sangre y te he visto y pensé que necesitarías ayuda urgente.-Dijo con la mejor intención- Pero por lo que veo no tienes ninguna herid...-

En ese momento vió a mi padre en el suelo y comprendió lo que ocurría.

-Ya es tarde.-Dije con la mirada baja.

-Siento tu pérdida chico-

No le contesté.

-¿Tu te has hecho algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Le contesté mientras me quitaba las lágrimas de la cara.

-Será mejor que vayamos a un sitio donde poder refugiarnos. Conoces alguno por aquí cerca?-

-Busca un lugar tu, yo me quedo-

-¿Quedarte? Acabarás muerto por el frío-

-Casi que lo prefiero ahora mismo-

-No seas así hombre. Se que es duro pero ¿que crees que pensaría él si ve que su hijo se muere de frío a su lado solo porque el ya no está? ¿Crees que pensaría que ha criado a alguien que no sabe valerse por si mismo?-

-No...-

-Pues entonces demuéstraselo viviendo otro día más-

-Puede... que tengas razón.-

-Bueno, va siendo ahora de largarse de aquí, venga- Anunció mientras me dio un toque en la espalda.

-Espera un momento, tengo que hacer una cosa-

Registré el cadáver de mi padre y cogí el colgante que siempre llevaba. Era el diente de un León. Enseguida me lo puse para tener a una parte de el siempre conmigo.

-¿Ya tienes lo que buscabas?-

-Sí, ya estoy listo-

-Vale pues, vámonos-

-Podemos ir a mi refugio, no esta muy lejos-

-Me parece una buena idea- Contestó mientras miraba al cielo- Parece que esta noche va a haber una tormenta, y no de las pequeñas-

-Eso parece, no hay tiempo que perder-

Fuimos camino al lugar y una vez allí encendimos el fuego para calentarnos. Empezaba a tener mucha hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó aquel hombre

-No he comido nada desde hace 2 días-

-¿Quieres un poco de estofado? Tengo todo en la maleta, lo prepararía en un momento.- Pregunto mientras sacaba cosas de su maleta.

-Si no te es molestia te lo agradecería-

-Tranquilo hombre no te preocupes, estará listo e un periquete.-

Empezó a preparar el estofado y entonces me di cuenta de que era un hombre no muy robusto y con alguna dificultad para la cocina.

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?- Saltó derrepente sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba preparando.

-Me llamo Diente de León, aunque puedes llamarme Leo-

-¿Diente de León? que nombre más curioso. ¿Porque ese nombre?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que mi padre me contó que me lo puso mi madre al yo nacer porque la planta de diente de León era su favorita.-

-Entiendo... Bueno, yo me llamo Maxwell pero puedes llamarme Max-

-¿Eres de por aquí?-

-La verdad es que me perdí mientras seguía a mis compañeros para hacer la migración al sur, dicen que por allí todavía hay zonas por encima de los 0ºC-

-¿De verdad hay tal lugar?- Dije sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-No estoy seguro del todo pero confío en mis compañeros-

-Pero, ¿de dónde vienes?-

-Vengo de muy al norte, de Islandia más concretamente.-

-Eso está muy lejos-

-Sí, si que lo está. Pero ahora mismo no se en que lugar estámos puesto que las fronteras han desaparecido y los carteles están bajo la nieve.-

-Estamos en los Alpes-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo sin creérselo.-Con razón me perdí, debíamos ir hacia Gibraltar para cruzar a África y poder ir al sur.

-¿No se te está quemando... el estofado?-

Parecía un hombre bastante despistado por lo que he visto.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!- Decía mientras intentaba arreglar aquel estropicio.

Cogió dos platos y puso en ambos un poco de estofado algo hecho de más y me lo dio con una sonrisa.

-Que aproveche!- Exclamó

-Gracias-

Dentro de lo que cabe la cena no estuvo nada mal. Puede que la notase más rica de lo normal debido al hambre.

-Es hora de descansar Leo.-Dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Tienes razón-

Nos metimos cada uno en su saco de dormir para descansar durante la noche.

-Oye Leo-

-Dime-

-¿No has notado que los días se hacen mas cortos y las noches mas largas de lo normal?-Preguntó.

-La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, ¿será que se acerca el invierno no?-

-Estamos a 28 de Julio, no es normal que pase esto.-Dijo en un tono preocupado- Bueno, es igual. Hablaremos mañana, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches-

Max se durmió al rato, pero yo no podía dormir. No podía parar de pensar en mi padre y todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Él era alguien que quería cambiar el mundo, por muy difícil que resultase, pero ahora ya no va a poder hacerlo. Al menos tengo su colgante. Ahora era mi deber cumplir con el sueño de mi padre, tengo que conseguir aquello que tanto anhelaba. No será fácil desde luego, de hecho parece imposible pero debo intentarlo sinó, no podré morir en paz.

-Papá, continuaré con tu sueño te lo prometo.- Dije en voz baja.

-Gracias por todo- Susurré mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mi cara.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Max ya estaba preparando las cosas para salir hacia los pirineos y cruzar España para llegar al estrecho.

-Venga chaval, es hora de levantarse-

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Dije adormilado.

-Claro, tenemos que aprovechar el día para viajar puesto que se hace casi imposible de noche-

-Tienes razón, pero ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a tardar en llegar a nuestro destino?-

-A los pirineos calculo que tardaremos unos 9 días desde aquí, seguramente mis compañeros me estén esperando allí- Anunció con esperanza.

-¿9 días? Nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo.-Dije boquiabierto.

-Ya te acostumbraras, te queda mucho que ver y aprender.- Sonrió.- Bueno va siendo ahora de partir-

Asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha. Nuestro punto de partida se situaba cerca de una antigua ciudad de Suiza que actualmente está en ruinas y medio enterrada en la nieve. La verdad es que había algo que me inquietaba desde el momento en el que pusimos rumbo a los pirineos, era una sensación extraña así que debía de estar alerta en todo momento. Pero por otro lado, Max parecía muy tranquilo, debe de ser porque el está acostumbrado a viajar y yo no. Ir con el me daba mas seguridad pero no me quitaba esa sensación.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un inesperado encuentro

29 de Julio de 2274, -22ºC 12:24

Llevábamos 3 horas caminando ya cuando llegamos a un lugar en el cual era posible que habitase alguien. Max se acercó en silencio al lugar mientras sacaba su machete, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Quédate atrás y no hagas ruido-Me dijo en voz baja.

Yo no rechisté, supongo que lo hacía por precaución pero resultó extraño cuanto menos. Se adentró en el lugar, era una especie de cueva artificial parecida a la que vivía. Mientras Max estaba merodeando dentro me puse a observar un poco y parecía que todo estaba tirado por el suelo y destrozado, como si algo o alguien hubiera saqueado todo.

-¡Leo, ven rápido!-Me gritó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunte mientras entraba a toda prisa.

-Ayúdame con este pobre perro-Dijo mientras lo sostenía en brazos para ponerlo sobre una mesa que había cerca.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-No lo sé pero ahora no es el momento de hacer preguntas, está muy grave. No sobrevivirá a menos que se le pare la hemorragia y sean tratadas sus heridas.-Dijo mientras a toda prisa sacaba un kit de primeros auxilios que llevaba en la maleta.

Era un Husky de unos 4 años de edad aproximadamente, tenía heridas por todo el torso y una herida profunda en el lomo. Tenía arañazos en la cara, eso me dio a entender que se enfrentó a otro tipo de canino. Después de tratarle las heridas en completo silencio lo dejamos descansar para que pueda recuperarse tranquilo. Se notaba de que había estado luchando por sobrevivir porque estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido prácticamente al instante.

-Hay que registrar el lugar seguro que este perro tenía un dueño, si es así no puede andar lejos a menos que lo abandonase a su suerte.- Me dijo algo preocupado.

-Sí-Respondí.

-Yo miraré fuera a ver si encuentro algo a los alrededores, tu busca por aquí dentro.- Me ordenó mientras salía del lugar.

Me puse a buscar por aquella morada para ver si encontraba algo. Empecé a pensar que había podido pasar realmente y después de buscar no encontré nada más que unas pocas reservas y comida de perro así que cogí el pienso y se lo preparé para cuando despertarse que pueda alimentarse. Cuando lo volví a mirar me percaté de que era un ejemplar realmente bonito a la vista. Tenía el pelaje negro azabache con un vientre blanco como la nieve, además tenía una oreja blanca y la otra negra. Daban ganas de acariciarlo, así que me acerque, me senté al lado y le empecé a acariciar detrás de las orejas. Se despertó y me miro con una mirada de cansancio y con eso pude ver sus ojos. Tenía heterocromia, de tal manera que el ojo derecho era azul y el otro marrón. Era algo realmente hermoso. Me quedé a su lado para darle algo de calor mientras descansaba hasta que llegó Max. Venía con un alguien acuestas y parecía ser el dueño de aquel perro.

-Aguante señor, ya estamos aquí- Le dijo Max al pobre hombre.

-¿Donde esta Buck?- Preguntó él.

-¿El perro?- Contesté.

-Sí, ¿dónde está?- Pregunto algo inquieto.

-Está recuperándose de sus heridas, sobrevivirá.- Contestó Max.-¿Usted se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes por mi…cof…cof- Tosió desagradablemente.

De pronto se levantó para ir a ver a Buck, se quedó de pie un momento y luego se desplomó en el suelo.

-Señor, ¿oiga?- Dijo Max mientras le intentaba despertar.- Está inconsciente, y parece que tiene mucha fiebre. Será mejor que descanse, le prepararé unos medicamentos para cuando despierte.-

Se dispuso a preparar los medicamentos que iba sacando de su mochila mientras yo colocaba en la cama al hombre que debía de rondar los 60 años. Vestía con unas ropas muy pobres para combatir el frio.

-Sus ropas no parece que abriguen lo suficiente para el frio que hace fuera, ¿te dijo cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera?-

-No, no me lo dijo. Tampoco había tiempo para preguntarlo.- Dijo Max con una cara más seria de lo normal.-Es un milagro que siga vivo-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre cómo tratar heridas y medicamentos? ¿Eres médico o algo?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bueno… a decir verdad, no, no soy un médico. Al menos al 100%. En realidad soy un científico que trabajaba en el norte de Francia, de Abbeville más concretamente. Pero mi grupo y yo nos vimos obligados por temas de trabajo a irnos al sur.- Dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

Instantáneamente se le cayeron casi todas las cosas que llevaba en la maleta mientras buscaba dentro de ella.

-Muy bien Max… ¡¿es que no puedes hacer nada bien?!- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras recogía las cosas.

-Espera te ayudo a recogerlo-

-No hace falta, ya está, ¿ves?- Dijo un poco nervioso mientras escondía unos papeles en la mochila.

-¿Qué llevas en esa mochila?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-¿En la mochila? Ah, nada importante. Solo unas pocas provisiones y el machete por si es necesario defendernos en algún momento.-Dijo intranquilo.

No le di mucha importancia a lo que intentaba ocultar, supongo que era algo de su trabajo que es muy importante pero era muy raro. Bueno, ese no era el momento de preocuparse por eso sino por el pobre anciano que estaba en la cama y el perro que parece que se recuperaba bien. Fui a ver como estaba el anciano y a comprobarle la fiebre.

-Max, la fiebre le ha bajado un poco-

-Tu…-Dijo mientras me miraba atentamente.

Apareció Max con la medicación preparada.

-¿Ya se ha despertado señor?- Dijo alegremente.

-S…Sí- Contestó con pocas energías el anciano.

-Bien, tómese esto, le sentará mejor –Le ofreció la medicación.

-Gracias- Agradeció volviendo la mirada fija sobre mi otra vez.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso con esa mirada. No paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo, era como si me estuviese analizando. De pronto apartó la vista para ver al perro que se le acercaba.

-Oh pequeño Buck, menos mal que estas bien. Lo que te hicieron esos cobardes no tiene precio alguno.-Dijo mientras daba mimos a Buck.

-¿Esos cobardes? ¿Quiénes? - Preguntó Max.

-Unos saqueadores, querían provisiones para poder irse de esta zona y saquear al siguiente que se encuentren. Me quitaron todo lo que tenía, excepto a mi querido Buck.-

-No tienen perdón- Dijo Max algo cabreado.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Seguramente no volverán, pensarán que estoy muerto y de hecho lo estaría de no ser por vosotros. Os debo la vida.-Dijo con un tono más despreocupado.- ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Ni siquiera me he presentado.- Dijo mientras se reacomodaba para sentarse en la cama.-Me llamo Alfred, Alfred Collins, y este que creo que ya lo conocéis se llama Buck.-

-Encantado señor Collins, yo soy Maxwell, Maxwell Morandé y este es…-

-Leo, Leo Steiner.- Me presenté.

-¿Steiner?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí…- Contesté confundido.

-¿Tu padre es Walter Steiner?-Dijo impresionado.

-¿Conocía a mi padre?-

-Claro que sí, era mi aprendiz.- Dijo orgulloso- Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe. ¿Cómo está? Hace mucho que no le veo.- Pregunto alegremente.

-Mi padre… verás… él…-Empecé a llorar.

-Ya está, ya paso… tranquilo- Dijo Max en un intento de consolarme.

-Vaya… no me esperaba que…lo siento mucho joven.-Dijo Alfred con una expresión triste en la cara.- Era un buen hombre, no se merecía una vida así.-

-Venga Leo, ya está. Vete a descansar un rato.- Dijo Max.

Asentí con la cabeza y me acosté en el suelo al lado de la entrada, Buck notó que no estaba bien y vino conmigo. Era muy cariñoso conmigo, se ve que le había caído bien. Al menos me hizo olvidarme del tema por un rato. Max y el señor Collins se quedaron hablando de otros temas de los cuales no presté atención y no me enteraba. Se acercó el señor Collins y me ofreció algo de comida.

-¿Quieres un poco?-Me preguntó

-¿Qué es?-

-Son frijoles enlatados, siento no tener nada mejor pero algo es algo.-Dijo con tal de animarme.

-Gracias.-

Cuando termine de comer ya me sentía algo mejor. Me levanté y me acerqué a donde estaban Max y el señor Collins hablando.

-Parece que al pequeño Buck le caes bien- Dijo con una sonrisa el señor Collins.

-Puede ser.- Sonreí- Por cierto señor Collins.-

-Por favor llámame Alfred- Me aclaró.

-Señor Alfr…-

-Déjate de formalidades joven, llámame Alfred a secas.-Me interrumpió.

-Está bien… Alfred…-Me corregí- Estaba pensando que a lo mejor podía contarme algo sobre mi padre cuando él era más joven y tal.-Dije tímidamente.

-Claro que si jovenzuelo, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Me gustaría saber cómo era mi padre cuando era más joven.-

-Bueno, tú eres igualito a tu padre cuando era tan solo un niño, eres su viva imagen físicamente. Tu padre era muy curioso y algo cabezota, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien le llevase la contraria. Cuando se enamoró de tu madre, a los 17 años, se volvió la persona más cursi que haya existido en la faz de la tierra. El cambio que pego fue increíble, maduró de un día para otro con tal de enamorar a tu madre, llegaba a ser muy ridículo a veces. Eran buenos tiempos.- Dijo con un tono feliz- En cuanto a tu madre, era la mejor de todas. Ella era muy guapa, parecía un ángel con la piel tan blanca que tenía y esa figura tan perfecta. Lo mejor es que no se quedaba ahí, además de eso era muy lista y tenía una capacidad para comprender a los demás que no era normal. La verdad es que cuando la perdimos aquel día fue duro para todos. Eso generó conflictos entre tu padre y los demás y al final decidió irse solo contigo. Pensábamos que había perdido el juicio y que no lo volveríamos a ver. Hubo gente que lo buscó pero no lograron encontrarlo. Pero bueno, veo que tu padre hizo un buen trabajo al fin y al cabo.-

-Ojalá pudiese estar él aquí ahora, seguro que se alegraría mucho de verte, Alfred- Dijo Max.

-Creo que me hubiese pegado un ataque al corazón si fuera el caso, yo ya estoy mayor los 74 años se notan jajajaja- Contestó riéndose.

-¿74?- Dijimos sorprendidos Max y yo a la vez.

-Ja, ¿pensabais que tenía menos o qué?-

Después de mirar nuestras caras empezó a reírse a carcajadas, se ve que la fiebre ya se le había ido.


End file.
